The Swan Song
by LionessReincarnation
Summary: Max's thoughts as Itex goes down for the last time. Fax. Songfic to Within Temptation's 'The Swan Song'. Please don't be too harsh this is my first fic.Rated T for slight swearing.


**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. That pleasure goes to the incredible James Paterson. **

**All lyrics go to Within Temptation's 'The Swan Song'. If you haven't heard it yet my suggestion would be to take a try, and, of you can, listen to it while reading this fic. It really sets the mood for the whole thing ;-)**

**Again, me no own nutin' 'cept my computer.**

**Enjoy!!!**

_'I 'm dying…' _were my only thoughts as I watched the Itex building go up in flames. We had stopped Itex and all of it's evilness. We just had to stamp out a few leftover fanatical scientists. My Flock was still going. They _will _make it through this, even if I have to die for them to do it.

**Winter has come for me, can't carry on.  
The Chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.  
I'll spread my wings one more time.**

The snow has started to fall, but we were in Antarctica, and duh, they got a lot of it. The flakes fell on my face and melted, mixing with my tears as I saw my family fighting… bleeding…

_**[Chorus:**_**  
Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.  
**

Minutes drag on like hours as I get colder, my blood slowly leaking out onto the cement from the gunshot the that butthole ter Borcht gave me before he died. Bastard. All of a sudden the Flock is by my side. Angel, my baby, is all bruised up. Nudge has cuts and scratches all over. Gazzy and Iggy have burn marks on them, they must've gotten too close to their own bombs detonating And Fang… my brother, my best friend, my everything…he looked the worst, seeming to have the damage from all three of them on his olive skin. As I take in their faces I see tears, even in the usually stoic Fang's eyes. If anything he was the worst, his tears falling onto my own face.

**In my heart I know I can let go.  
In the end I will find some peace inside.  
New wings are growing tonight.  
**They were all holding my hands, saying that it was okay, I'd be alright. Iggy could see the truth, likely as not feeling my weakening pulse. He looked at Fang, an they shared one of those annoying guy moments. After a second Fang's hot breath was brushing my ears. "It's alright Max" I heard his sobs coming through in his voice. "You can let go now. We won't keep you here any longer. We love you, Max, don't forget that." But as I looked into his dark eyes saw something else, _And I love you…_

I smiled and whispered "I love you, all of you." as I went to sleep for the last time  
_**[Chorus**_

**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.  
**Fang's P.O.V.

We couldn't do much for Max, except dig her a grave a few feet deep and cover her up. As we put the damp earth over her body I looked at her peaceful face one last time, burning it into my memories, then covered it. We didn't mark her grave, but we did cover it with stones so wild animals wouldn't get to her. Then we left her, not knowing what else to do.  
**As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.  
We will be together again.  
**I was flying, wishing that Max was there next to me, her face lit by the dying dun as I had seen it so many times before. Dying, it was how I had been feeling for the past few weeks. We had somehow found everyone's parents, or in Iggy's case some foster parents, and all but me had found a home. I was completely alone. '_Max…'_ The tears fell from my face as I realized I couldn't take it anymore. So in that instant, I folded my black wings and crashed into the ground, not even feeling the impact.  
_**[Chorus**_**  
Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**

The only thing I can remember past that is hearing her familiar voice calling my name, seeing Max's face next to mine and feeling her hand in mine as we walked through the fabled golden arches, feeling alive once again as we opened our wings and flew together once more.


End file.
